A plasma display has been drawing attention as a display which has large surface area and is flats however, the screen thereof generates an electromagnetic wave which exerts an influence on other apparatuses and, it is therefore necessary to shield the wave.
For shielding an electromagnetic wave from a display, for example, a method has been suggested in which a front panel made by providing an electroconductive layer on a transparent substrate is placed in front of a CRT (Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. Hei 7-89597;corresponding to U.S. Pat. No 4,732,454).
However, such a front panel has problems that a large scale vacuum deposition apparatus is required and the production method thereof is complicated since formation of an electroconductive layer by vacuum deposition method and the like is required for each transparent substrate.